


Secrets

by tomatopudding



Category: Bones
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack Addy/Jack Hodgins SLASH Angela could never find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Secrets

They fell onto the small bed in a mix of legs and arms. Bare skin slick with sweat rubbing

together in rhythm.

Mouths moving, tongues sliding, hands groping.

There was no one home except them, Angela was visiting her parents.

So they kissed and sucked and moaned and sighed and held each other for all their worth.

Our little secret, Jack would say, Angela must not find out.

So they played it cool they waited for the right time.

Girls night out, when Angela was with Brennan, they went up to Zack's room above the

garage and they kissed and it was sweet and it felt right.

Zack would lean his head back and shout in ecstasy as Jack worked his magical tongue in

areas he never expected a tongue to belong.

So the two scientists bided their time and took what they could.

And Angela never found out.


End file.
